1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal antenna adapter suitable for engaging a fixed antenna as well as a detachable antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless radio transmission is one of most common technique for sending and receiving messages. To name few, our radios, wireless televisions, satellite phones, cellular phones and wireless local area network involves radio transmission. All these devices that demand the transmission and reception of radio signals are often referred to as wireless radio devices.
Typically, wireless radio devices uses an antenna to facilitate the transmission or the reception of signals. In general, the antenna used by a wireless radio device can be classified as a built-in antenna and an external antenna. A wireless radio device using an external antenna normally has an antenna connector for engaging with an external antenna. Currently, the most common types of external antennas include the fixed antennas and the detachable antennas. Accordingly, antenna connectors can be classified into fixed antenna connectors and detachable antenna connectors.
At present, a fixed antenna connector accepts the engagement of a fixed antenna and a detachable antenna connector accepts the engagement of a detachable antenna only. Since fixed antennas and detachable antennas cannot be interchangeable, a wireless radio device installed with a fixed antenna connector can only use a fixed antenna. Similarly, a wireless radio device installed with a detachable antenna connector can only use a detachable antenna. With this limitation, mechanical compatibility between the antenna and the wireless radio devices is severely restricted. Furthermore, the manufacturers have to procure one set of molds for producing the fixed antenna connectors and another set of molds for fabricating the detachable antenna connectors leading to an increase in overall production cost.